My World to Reverse
by Nhame
Summary: Hallucinate, the world within: a spite-filled girl, a cruel white room, an unspeakable tragedy and the nameless young man. Based on the VN: The World to Reverse. ONESHOT


**My World to Reverse**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shiki and/or The World to Reverse

**Oneshot**

I played the _very_ short Visual Novel called **The World to Reverse** the other day, and this happened.

* * *

><p>I had a very strange experience.<p>

It was sad, tragic and completely bizarre.

But all that doesn't matter now.

. . .

Because now. . . I'm so "—".

* * *

><p>Where am I? It's so white here.<p>

White the ceiling, white curtains. . .

I'm laid out on a white bed in a white room.

I can't remember who I am,

or why I'm here.

Suddenly, I heard a voice.

". . .die, huh."

I looked towards the direction where the voice came from, and saw a girl in white sitting on the window sill.

I was sure there's no one there a moment ago.

[She's beautiful, I think older than I am. Her pink twintails flowed with the wind as it gently blew inside the room; white curtains fluttering.]

"It's dangerous to sit there."

She just pretended not to hear me, and then coldly said to me:

"So you didn't die, huh."

* * *

><p>I realized that I had been in an accident or maybe some incident and had been taken to hospital. . .<p>

. . .and that she wasn't too pleased that I had been saved.

I. . . became sad.

"Did I do something to you? . . .I don't remember anything."

She ignored me and continued.

"Why are you still alive? I thought you finally died."

* * *

><p>It's so boring just lying still on the bed.<p>

If it weren't for my legs, I could get up and walk around the hospital.

[My legs have been paralyzed] — it must be because of the accident.

Being stuck, unable to walk around despite not being ill or anything is the epitome of boredom.

The girl comes back.

She suddenly appears in front of me and attacks me with cruel words.

Then when she's satisfied, she goes and disappears somewhere.

This has gone on for the past three days since I recovered consciousness.

No matter how much I try to talk to her, my words are nothing to her but the buzz of an insect. She will not listen.

"Really, why don't you just die?"

Her words made me . . . hurt.

* * *

><p>Why did she always have to say such cruel things to me?<p>

I had to know what it was that I'd done to her.

Her words made me feel so sad and painful.

But I wanted her to come back.

Even though she said such horrible things to me, there was something odd about it all.

The girl came back.

* * *

><p>I kept asking her why she said those things.<p>

But, she wouldn't answer at all.

The girl came back.

Even though I feel sad and hurt whenever she say cruel things to me, aside from that, whenever I see her, I feel another kind of pain.

Like my chest is getting hot or my heart is pounding. . .

I can't hardly wait for her to come again.

[Do I know her from before?]

The girl came back.

* * *

><p>Anyway, I want to see her, hear her voice that I get [anxious].<p>

[I wonder where she is. What is she doing right now?]

Even though she hates me so much that she would say such horrible things, I can only ignore that and think of seeing her again soon.

I can't help it. [Like a freshly hatched chick that saw its mother hen, that is what I feel for her.]

The girl came back.

* * *

><p>She let a tear drop.<p>

"You still won't die, even after all I've said. . . YOU'RE the one who [stole him from me]."

[Stole him? Could it be a loved one?] Did I do such a terrible thing?

I felt a pain in my heart, as if it were being squeezed tight by her words.

I couldn't believe it.

Even after hearing her say I did, I couldn't remember doing anything of the sort.

I couldn't believe it. After all, I really [want to be her friend. . .]

* * *

><p>I did a terrible thing to her.<p>

I really like her, though.

But she would never forgive what I did to her.

But I [want to be her friend.]

She hates me.

But I want to [understand] her.

She's not looking at me.

That can't be.

She comes to me because she likes me, because she [wants to be friends as well, right?]

She tells me to die.

But I—

* * *

><p>[It hurts being hated by the one you like.]<p>

[So much that she wants you to die.]

[So much that she wants you to kill yourself.]

She was telling me [to kill myself.]

It's very high up here and it looks like it would hurt, but [if that's what she wanted.]

That's it. If that's what she wants. . . I hope she comes soon.

* * *

><p>Hope she comes soon.<p>

Hope she comes soon.

Hope she comes soon.

Hope she comes soon.

Hope she comes

Hope she comes

Hope she comes

Hope she comes hope she comes

H ope she com es

H ope

s he—com es

—she comes hope

—she com

—es

—

—

—

—

—

—ah.

* * *

><p>I looked up the sky. For once since I recovered consciousness, this place is so colorful. Blue sky, green grass colorful flower beds. It was nice.<p>

So nice it makes me feel. . . lightheaded.

So sleepy. . .

I want to take a rest.

I—

"You're finally here."

Looking at the direction of the voice, I saw a young man. He was staring at me.

Somehow, it was different from the girl from the hospital.

He didn't glare at me like she did.

"Come on, everyone's waiting for us."

. . .waiting?

"Who is? A girl?"

"Everyone is everyone. Now, if you're talking about Shimizu; she won't be bothering us here."

He took my hand as he lead the way. Somehow, I had a very strange experience.

It was sad, tragic and completely bizarre.

But all that doesn't matter now.

. . .

Now w e ar e final—ly together

I'm so "_happy_".

* * *

><p><strong>Japan Times<strong>

_Sunday, June 19_

A seventeen-year-old girl jumped off the tenth floor hospital building where she was confined. According to the police, the incident occurred yesterday, June 18, shortly after 5:00 PM. The victim sustained major injuries and severe head trauma. She died soon after the hospital's paramedics arrived at the scene.

The girl had been comatosed for two years and recently recovered consciousness. However, upon recovery, the patient experienced a case of hallucination. The nurse who was talking care of the girl stated that the patient was talking to a "girl in white who sits on the window sill" and she was saying "to kill herself".

[. . .]

"There's something strange though," said the nurse. "I never seen her smiled before."

The girl died with a smile on her face.

**END**

* * *

><p>If you wanna play<strong> The World to Reverse<strong>, you can just search for it. That's what I did.

As for **The Previous Me**, I got nothing yet. Multi-chapter's always my weakness, we'll see.

**BETA:** Keirajoy

—_Nhame_


End file.
